Naruto: Truths and Revelations
by leweiss
Summary: Naruto was captured by Akatsuki finally and Sasuke is back in Konoha but was sentenced to death. Truth will be revealed.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Any similarities from other fan _

_fictions are pure coincidental. _

_Author's notes: I just came up with this freakin ideas as I was 'meditating' about Naruto __and theories about it. _

_**UCHIHA'S SECRETS**_

In the cellar, which is heavily guarded by jounins, contains the traitor—Uchiha Sasuke. Chakra control seals are placed in every corner of his cellar. The Elders consider Sasuke as a threat to Konoha believing that Orochimaru may take over him anytime. Sasuke was immediately sentenced to death after his arrival. Sasuke's execution is the least of Konoha's worries now. They have bigger problems—Naruto's retrieval, and Jiraiya's critical condition after fighting Pein.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura.. huh..?"

Sakura is not happy about how things currently turned out. Who would be? Her friend whom she tried so hard to get back was just sentenced to death. What is worse is that Akatsuki captured the friend who stood by her side.

"So how was it? Did it felt good? Are you satisfied with your revenge?"

Sakura asked him with a tone of humor but with cold stares.

"Do you know why my brother killed the clan?" He did not bother standing up. Sasuke asked her without looking straight back at her and with his bangs covering his eyes.

It was a question Sakura did not expect.

"Would you believe my brother did not like fighting?"

Sakura knew that she must listen.

"How ironic don't you think?" Sasuke said with a grin.

"Do you know why he joined Akatsuki? Do you know who the leader of Akatsuki is?"

"Pein.." Sakura answered. She heard it from Jiraiya's report.

"No.. The leader of Akatsuki is Tobi."

"Tobi?"

"Pein is the official leader of Akatsuki. Even the members, except my brother, do not know about the shadow that manipulates Akatsuki. Pein was taking orders from Tobi."

"Why does this Tobi hide his identity even from his comrades?"

"Physically, he's not hiding. In the eyes of everyone, Tobi is an active member of Akatsuki who follows orders from Pein. And 'comrades' is not the word to describe his relationship with the other members. For him, they are just tools. Even Pein is just a tool to him in order to hide his own identity; avoid his presence to be significant to Konoha. He does not want Konoha to find out who he really is and who he was and how he came back."

"What do you mean?"

"The Uchiha clan kept a great secret."

"Secret?"

"About Uchiha Madara's power and his ability to be reborn over and over again."

"Uchiha Madara?"

"Kyuubi is not a natural disaster that appears when human evil reached its peak like everyone in the village believes. Kyuubi.. was summoned.. by Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan and one of the founding fathers of Konoha"

"Eh? What…?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"History says that Madara was defeated and killed by the first Hokage at the Valley of the end. He did die but as long as there is someone carrying the Uchiha blood he can go back to this world."

"Reincarnation..?"

"No… Possesion is the appropriate word for it. Madara himself is carved in every Uchiha's blood. He can emerge through his descendants."

"Genes… Impossible. Memories cannot be transferred to descendants. Not even clones."

"Is that hard to believe?"

"If that's true.. you can become—"

"No… Madara cannot emerge from with in me nor with in Itachi. Although every Uchiha inherits Madara's traits, he can only emerge from with in a member of the clan who failed to acquire his own sharingan before his eyes' own evolution. Everyone in the village believes that an Uchiha must attain certain strength through training to acquire the sharingan but even without training, the sharingan will naturally emerge. And that person who acquire his sharingan through evolution becomes the new body of Uchiha Madara."

"So Uchiha Itachi killed the entire clan—"

"..to stop the curse of Madara's continuous potential existence."

"Why did he join Akatsuki?" A voice suddenly asked. Someone slowly came out from the shadows.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Sakura was shocked.

Jiraiya is full of bandages. His posture of aching broken bones and damaged internal organs certainly say that he is not well.

"You've been listening. With those kinds of wounds, I'm impressed of how you managed to hide yourself like you did." Sasuke said.

"Why did he join Akatsuki?" Jiraiya repeated.

He almost fell down but Sakura managed to help him.

"Jiraiya-sama, you're not well yet. Please go back to the hospital."

"Don't worry. I can still manage." Jiraiya's eyes reflected his will to know more.

"But… Tsunade-sama will get angry..will get worried." Sakura pointed out.

"I need to know more, Sakura. Naruto needs me. I need all the information I can get." Jiraiya clearly treasure Naruto to such an extent.

Sasuke stood up and answered,

"It was the easiest way to monitor Madara's movements."

"What do you mean? Is Akatsuki after Madara as well?" Sakura asked.

"No.. Uchiha Madara is… TOBI" Jiraiya answered.

"You are well informed Old man." Sasuke made a grin.

"Madara is in Akatsuki?! The true leader..of Akatsuki.." Sakura's sweat dropped with fear and confusion.

"One more thing.. Tobi is.."

No one expected it. Jiraiya could not believe who Tobi is—who Madara's new body is.

"..Uchiha Obito."

-----------------

So what can you say guys? This idea just came out of nowhere!

Forgive me if there are grammar errors. I'm not that good in English. If you found some corrections, kindly tell me ne?

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
